1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of supplying power, a power supply apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the power supply apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of supplying power capable of extending a discharge time of a battery, a power supply apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the power supply apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Solar energy technology refers to technology capable of converting sunlight into electricity, which can then be used to drive a variety of electronic devices. Solar energy is an inexhaustible and harmless energy resource, and its use includes many benefits. For example, solar energy can be used to generate electricity without producing pollution such as air pollution, noise pollution, or greenhouse gases. Further, solar energy can be utilized in any area that receives sunlight, and does not require fuel transportation or the use of a power generator. As a result, the use of solar energy is becoming more prevalent in today's society.
However, solar energy has a low energy converting efficiency, and as a result, utilization of solar energy technology may include a large setup size. Further, power obtained using solar energy may be unstable depending on the strength of received sunlight and the incident angle of the received sunlight.
A portable electronic device such as, for example, a laptop computer, a mobile communication terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a portable multimedia player (PMP) receives its power from a battery. A usable time of the portable electronic device is determined by the amount of time the battery can provide power. As a result, the battery for a portable electronic device must be frequently charged.
In light of the above, a technology in which a standard battery is charged using a solar battery has been developed. However, since standard batteries have characteristics similar to a capacitor, a charging operation and a discharging operation are not simultaneously performed. That is, the standard battery may be charged using the solar battery only when the portable electronic device is not in use.